Seven Minutes in Heaven
by NoodleOodles34
Summary: Kim is hosting a party and the guy of your dreams is simply waiting to get seven, glorious minutes of your Candy! This is an interactive adventure. Pick your spin to see who you will kiss!
1. Party Time!

**Here it is! The R-rated version of my Seven Minutes in Heaven fic. Now, some of the characters haven't been altered. But some of them have. And the Armin and Alexy spin is smut city so be warned. **

**Alright each chapter after this is a spin. Pick a spin and see what cutie you're kissing/getting hot and heavy with! Weee!**

"Iris, let's go!" you whine impatiently. Your best friend is taking forever to get ready. The party at Kim's house started over an hour ago and you hate that you're missing out on all the fun.

"Hey, I want to look nice! You took your time getting ready," She replies wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well there's going to be a certain someone there I need to impress!" you huff in exasperation. Violette had told you that HE would be there. Now this was only speculated of course. Violette had heard from Amber who had heard from Rosalya who had heard from Capucine that he was going to come.

"Exactly. I want to look nice too!" She turns back to the mirror and begins applying the rest of her makeup. You tap your foot in inpatients. At this rate, you were never going to get to this party.

"I'm so glad you guys made it!" Kim hollers over the loud music.

"I wasn't so sure we would with this beauty queen holding us up!" You nudge Iris good-naturedly in the ribs.

"Hey, I wanted to look hot!" You roll your eyes as the two of you enter the house. The party is already in full swing; people are dancing, talking and having a good time. You jump right into the festivities, not wanting to miss another moment of fun. It was great talking to your friends, but all the while you look around for him. The boy that makes your heart beat like a drum, your stomach flip, your breath hitch.

"Seaven Minutes in Heaven is going on in this corner! Come if you dare!" Kim calls to all the partygoers. You grin. You're always down for a good game of Seven Minutes. You walk over to where Kim is standing, an old coke bottle in her hand.

"All right, circle up people." You sit looking around the circle for your special someone. Then you see him. You feel your chest tighten in anticipation as he sits down across from you. He catches your eye and sends a smile your way. You smile back, a faint blush on your cheeks.

"You're up first doll," Kim says handing you the bottle. You take a deep breath and spin it.


	2. 3 Spins

You're left dumbfounded as the bottle points to Lysander. Things like this don't happen to you. Ever. This is the guy you've been crushing on ever since you set foot in Sweet Amoris. Write this one in the history books.

Lysander stands, his Victorian style clothes looking as classy as ever. He gently smiles at you, his heterochromia eyes flashing with what you hope is excitement.

He lifts his elbow, offering you an arm like the gentleman he his. You smile up at him before thanking him, "Why thank you good sir!"

Lysander gives you an amused smile before the two of you stop in front of the closet.

"My lord and lady," Kim said with a smirk before shutting the door.

You fidget nervously, unsure of what to do. From what you know of Lysander, he doesn't seem the type to just kiss a girl willy-nilly. But then again, he did consciously make the decision to play; he had to know what it would entail…

"You seem nervous," Lys says, placing his warm hand on your wringing fingers. "What bothers you?"

"Well, I, uhm," you stutter stupidly as he gently grabs your other hand, lacing your fingers together. Your heart pounds in your chest and the butterflies flap at a mile a minute in your stomach.

"Am I distressing you?" He asked upset, making to let go of your hands.

"NO!" You cry, gripping his hands even tighter. "Well, I mean you make me nervous. I don't know what you're thinking or what you want. You're very hard for me to read."

"I am sorry; I tend to be a bit of a mystery for most. But please calm down. Don't over think this," he tells you softly, letting go of your left hand to touch your face. You close your eyes as his warmth spreads through your face, feeling him and the energy he's giving off.

You open your eyes to see him standing very close, his face inches-centimeters-from yours. You stare into his green and golden eyes, letting him know you're okay with where this is going; you want it.

Lysander's lips were soft and gentle on yours, just like you'd always imagined they'd be. He wasn't invasive or overly excited, simply slow and tender, like he didn't want to miss a moment. You feed off his energy, hyper aware of the taste of his lips, the feel of his body, the intimacy of your locked hands.

The two of you pull away, staring into each others eyes.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" Lysander asks, causing you to blush and look away.

"Hey, it's true," he says placing his fingers under your chin, forcing you to stare into his eyes.

"Thank you, Lys," you say with a soft smile. He grins down at you before gently kissing you on the forehead.


	3. 4 Spins

You can't help but get a little excited when the bottle stops pointing at Kentin, or Ken as he likes to be called. You and Ken have had the hots for each other for the longest time but neither of you have made that next step.

You see Ken excitedly shoot up from his spot on the floor, losing his balance slightly due to his excitement. Several people snigger but you laugh good-naturedly; you find his clumsy excitement endearing.

Ken turns to follow Kim immediately, most likely embarrassed from his incident. You hurry along behind the pair, hoping this game will finally spark something between Ken and yourself.

Kim raises an eyebrow at the goofy grins Ken and you share before shaking her head and closing the closet door. You're in darkness, the only thing you hear is Ken's uneven breathing.

"So," you begin, not quite sure what to do. Part of you wants to kiss him but part of you is scared to. What if he doesn't want to kiss you back?

"I-uh, well-doyouthinkIcouldkisssyou?" He blurted out the last line so fast you're not sure you heard right. Did Ken just ask to kiss you?

"Did you just ask if you could kiss me?" you ask, excitement evident in your voice.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to, cause I mean we could-" you lunge yourself at him cutting him off with a violent hug.

You pull back and smile at him before reaching out a hand to fix his glasses. You accidentally knocked them askew in your excitement.

"So is this a yes?" Ken asks, a smile on his face.

"Duh!" You smile back at him, leaning closer. He leans as well, your faces mere milliliters apart. Your eyes flutter shut.

The anticipation reaches an almost unbearable level when it happens. You feel a slight, delightful pressure against your lips. The kiss was soft and short, the two of you pull away before smiling and giggling at each other.

"I really, really like you, you know," Ken says still giving you his adorable 1000 watt smile. He grabs your hand, lacing your fingers together. The warmth is one of the most wonderful sensations you've ever felt.

"Well I really, really like you too," you say back, squeezing his hand. "So I guess this works out perfectly.

The two of you lean in for a more passionate kiss, hands still interlaced. You sigh against Ken's mouth when the door is flung open. The both of you turn to see Kim standing there with a smile on her face.

"Jeez louise, it's about time!" She takes a few steps toward the crowd as you and Ken follow behind, hand in hand.

"Guess who finally took the next step!" You and Ken blush as many of your friends smile and cheer, finally happy that you two got together.


	4. 5 Spins

The bottle stops, pointing at none other than Castiel. He smirks at you.

"Let's go little girl," he says, standing up and holding out his hand. You stand, body vibrating with excitement. You can't believe your luck. You accept his hand feeling the tingles run up you're spine at his touch. It's a surprise you can even walk straight.

"Seven minutes," Kim says opening the closet door. "Try and keep your clothes on." With a wink she closes the door.

You stare up into Castiel's stormy eyes, getting lost in the beauty of them.

"Come here little girl," he commands, pulling you against him and crashing his lips onto yours.

You're system is alight and it feels like all your nerves are on fire. He wraps his arms tightly around your waist drawing your bodies flush together. You throw your arms around his neck, desperate to be closer. His lips move fast against yours, suddenly taking your bottom lip in between his and sucking it. You sigh into his mouth tightening your grip around him. You can't help but need more of him, want to feel more, so you gently run your tongue along his bottom lip, asking permission. Castiel grants you access and your tongues begin a futile duel for dominance.

His hands grab your hips, fingers digging into the skin under your shirt. He backs you up against the wall with a hard thud, his mouth still glued to yours. You meld yourself tighter against him, pushing your hips against his. Cas lets out a groan as he pulls your hips harder against him. You can feel his arousal under his pants; you're hyper aware of the delicious friction it's giving you. You are also aware of his wandering hands creeping up the smooth flesh of your stomach, causing you whole body to shiver.

"Cas!" You cry out as his hands close around your breasts.

"Say it again," he growls as he kisses your neck, hands still massaging your chest over your bra. It's not enough.

"More, Cas. I need more," you whine, breath coming out in gasps.

"How much more?" He teasingly questioned, grinding his hips even harder against yours. You attempt to regain some functional thought to come up with a witty response though it is proving hard with Castiel's lips sucking at your neck and his hands groping your chest.

"Well th-that depends." You move one of your hands south to grab a hold of 'little Cas' through his jeans. You're proud to hear him let out a surprised hiss as you give him a squeeze. "How much do _you_ want?"

"Oh fucking hell," he grunts before shoving his hands up your bra and pinching your nipples with his fingers, causing you to burry your head in his neck to stifle your cries of pleasure. You're whole body is feeling all tingly and hot, a tightness developing in your lower stomach.

"All right you two break it up, break it up!" You and Castiel fly away from each other, both breathing heavily as Kim rips open the door. You're eyes are still on Castiel's: they're dark with desire. You swallow, body still tight and unsatisfied.

Cas slings and arm around your shoulder and brings his mouth right against your ear nipping it playfully. _Oh god._

"Do you want to continue this upstairs?" His hot breath causes goose bumps to erupt across your skin; his request causing your stomach to turn with anticipation. You're fairly certain you know where this is going, but it's a place you want to be.

"Bring it, Cas."


	5. 6 Spins

No way. The bottle lands smack in the middle of the twins Armin and Alexy.

"Well, it looks like all three of you will end up in the closet," Kim says with a devious little smirk. You swallow as you sneak a peak at Armin and Alexy. The faces they're making at each other make you a little nervous…and dare you think it, excited. You stand and follow the group towards the closet.

"This should be good!" Kim snickers a she shuts the closet door.

"I get dibs on front first!" Alexy cries, immediately taking a step towards you.

"Fine. I will remind you to switch when you inevitably forget," Armin agrees. You look over your shoulder to see him moving forward until his front presses directly against your back. Armin's hands settle on your waist and his nose skims your neck.

"G-guys?" You question as Alexy presses himself against your front.

"Just relax. Trust me, you'll enjoy this." Before you can say anything else, Alexy's lips are on yours and Armin's lips are on your neck. At first you're not sure what to make of this. There is no denying it's better than anything you've ever experienced before though it's slightly unnerving to be sandwiched in between two gorgeous brothers.

"She's still way to tense," Armin comments between kisses. He moves his hands to the front inside of your thighs, hazardously close to the 'danger zone'.

"I think we can fix that," Alexy agrees before he attacks your mouth again with newfound zeal. His tongue is playfully exploring your mouth and his hips are now rocking against yours. But that's not all. Armin too begins to push his front into your back. The assault of sensations completely shuts down any and all thoughts so you just follow the boys' lead. You push your hips forward into Alexy and back into Armin.

"See, we told you you'd like it," Armin breathes, moving hands up even higher on your thighs. There's no denying you're extremely aroused right now; breathing is getting harder and your temperature is getting even hotter.

Suddenly Alexy and Armin stop kissing you and give each other a look.

"W-what are you-oh my god!" Your head immediately falls onto Alexy's shoulder as you whine in absolute bliss. Alexy's hands are massaging your breasts as Armin's are cupping your throbbing sex.

"Oh my god, oh my fucking hell," you pant, clinging onto Alexy for dear life as the twins kiss opposite sides of your neck.

"Switch?" Armin asks, still stroking your soaking sex through the denim of your jeans.

"If I must." Alexy gives your breasts a final squeeze and your lips one final kiss, biting down on your bottom lip as your pulled back and around to face Armin.

"My turn." Armin's hands slide up your shirt under your bra and begin to pinch and pull at your hardened nipples. His mouth is on yours silencing your moans of pleasure. Alexy's lips return to your neck as his fingers dance along the top of your jeans. Every now and then they dip under the waistband before surfacing once again.

Your arms wrap securely around Armin for support as you make all sorts of noises into his mouth. You suddenly rip your lips away from his in favor of biting down on his shoulder as Alexy suddenly unbuttons your pants and slides his hand down your jeans.

"That is so hot," Armin groans as your fingers dig into his back and your mouth bites down of the flesh of his neck as Alexy's fingers work some serious magic. This has got to be the most delicious torture you've ever been subjected to, your insides are coiling, building a fiery pressure within.

Suddenly Alexy and Armin freeze.

"Footsteps!" Alexy pulls his hand from your jeans and Armin removes his hands from your chest. You hastily re-button your pants, fingers shaking as you do so. Nothing, you repeat, nothing has made you that aroused. Ever. You turn to see Alexy sucking on his wet fingers. He gives you a wink as Kim opens the door.

"So what went on in here?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh we just showed her that two," Alexy began, putting an arm around you.

"Is better than one!" Armin finishes, flanking your other side. With that the twins plated two huge kisses on your cheeks.


	6. 7 spins

You almost drop into a dead faint. Dake.

"Today must be my lucky day!" He exclaims, his Australian accent making your breath catch. "I get seven minutes with the most beautiful girl at the party!"

You feel a slight blush coming to your cheeks and you shakily stand up, moving toward Dake in an almost dream-like state. You haven't seen him since the summer. And what a summer it was. The caves near the beach had been your spot. It's where he kissed you for the first time, where the two of your spent hours talking, and of course where you lost your virginity. The goodbye at the end of the summer was hard for the two of you, and the constant Skyping still couldn't fill the void of being apart. Now Dake was here, in the flesh and it was getting a bit ridiculous how badly you wanted to just take him right here on the hallway floor.

"No, what do Aussies call it? Bonking I think? Yeah, no bonking in my closet!" Kim says, causing the two of you to blush before she shut the door.

As the darkness covered the two of you, you realize you can't take it any more. You throw yourself at Dake causing him to let out an 'umpf' as the two of you fall to the ground.

"I've missed you, Spunk," you whisper, using your old nickname for him. You nuzzle your face into his neck, taking in the smell that was decidedly Dakota: the wind and the sea.

"Not as much as I've missed my little bird," he whispers back in his deep, accented voice causing your whole body to tremble.

You pick your head up to stare into his enchanting green eyes. You honestly can't believe he's here right now. It's been so long since you've felt his strong arms around you, his breath fanning your face, the warmth of his body against yours.

"Come here," Dake breathes, taking a hand and placing it behind your neck, brining your face close to his. Your eyes flutter shut as your lips make contact with his. Dake takes your bottom lip between both of his and slowly sucks and bites down, as you give the same treatment to his top lip. You pull back to catch your breath before going in for more because that's what Dake does to you. His style is slow and powerful, causing your whole frame to shake in delight.

You continue to kiss languidly, as if the two of you had all the time in the world. You run your fingers through his blond hair and he trails his hands softly up and down your back as if trying to relearn every dip and plane. The two of you are so wrapped up in each other that you don't even notice when Kim opens the door.

"Hey! Quit sucking face on my closet floor!" Her cries fall on deaf ears.

"Get a room!" Kim bellows, finally causing both of you to break apart. You give an embarrassed smile, while Dake sports a mischievous grin.

"We're a bit busy at the moment," he says before slamming the door shut with his foot. He rolls over so his body is balancing on top of yours.

"Now where were we?" he asks into your ear. You whimper as his lips dance across your neck.

"I-I think we were about here," you respond breathlessly, pulling off his shirt. Your fingers trace his familiar tattoos, eliciting a rumble of appreciation from deep in his throat. You begin to kiss a trail of searing kisses down his chest, wiggling your way underneath him. You get to the top of his pants and deftly undo the button.

"Little bird? What are you—oh my fucking god!" Whatever he was going to tell you was lost to groans of pleasure. Your mouth was very busy all of a sudden.


	7. 8 Spins

You're beyond excited to see the bottle land on Leigh, though your slightly apprehensive. The two of you have grown close over the past few weeks especially after you helped him and Rosa make amends (even though you were sorely tempted not to, Leigh was quite the catch). Apparently he and Rosa are off again, but you know there's still a little something there.

He gives you an apprehensive smile, which you return before following the swishing coattails as he makes his way towards the closet. Kim gives the two of you a strange look before closing the door.

You and Leigh are standing in the dark closet facing each other, the sexual tension rolling off the two of you in waves. Unconsciously the both of you move towards one another desperately wanting more, but unsure and afraid of whether or not to progress.

Leigh's hands grab you, fingers roughly digging into your hips while you grab the belt loops of his pants. You pull him flush against your body, breathing roughly. Leigh then takes you completely by surprise by picking you up and pinning you against the wall. You wrap your legs around his waist instinctively, needing some sort of satisfaction. The two of you begin to move against each other, breathing escalating.

His head drops into the crook of your neck, hot breath fanning your skin causing you to shiver. If his lips aren't on yours soon, you might explode.

"Leigh," you whine, not sure what he wants.

"I…I want this. I want you, but I-Rosa-I don't know." His eyes bore into yours a mixture of lust and confusion written in his orbs.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," You respond, running your fingers through his black hair. It seems like that is all the reason he needs. Leigh crashes his mouth against yours while running his hands farther up your thighs, all the way up to your ass. His front is pushing into yours as his lips take complete control. Everything is moving so fast around you but you don't care. Most of your focus is on Leigh; the way his lips taste, the way his body presses into yours in a dangerously delicious way. The other part is listening for the sound of approaching footsteps. You don't want anyone to think this is something it's not.

The two of you pull back for just a moment catching your breath, before Leigh's lips are gently nipping your neck, causing you to close your eyes in bliss. You love the sensations, you don't want it to stop.

"Leigh, oh god. I want you," you moan into his ear, feeling his arousal between your legs. You feel your stomach coiling in desire, calling for much more than what he was currently giving.

"I want you too. If it feels this good now, I can't imagine what it would be like to be inside you," he purrs into your ear, causing you to whimper. The tingling between your legs had just become more of a painful throb.

Suddenly the two of you freeze. You hear footsteps. Leigh immediately drops you to the ground, backing as far away as he can in the small closet. You immediately begin to fix your hair into a ponytail trying to decide how to best come across nonchalant, like the two of you weren't doing and saying highly inappropriate things to each other.

"I think if you just talk to her it'll help," you say hoping he'll pick up on your idea. Leigh looks at you for a second before comprehension dawns on his face.

"You may be right. I'm just not sure if-" he was cut off by Kim opening the door.

"You guys seriously talked in here the whole time?" She asked, shocked at not walking in one something steamy. "Wow, how boring."

You and Leigh give each other a look before shrugging your shoulders. What they don't know won't hurt them.

Suddenly your phone buzzes in your pocket. You take out the device and feel the desire for Leigh triple at the words.

**If your not naked on my bed in a half hour, I will very disappointed. **


	8. 9 Spins

"Oh Nathaniel's getting some tonight!" someone calls out from the circle causing both you and the guy that makes your heart melt to blush.

Nathaniel looks at you, offering a shy smile. You smile back standing up, awaiting for him to do the same. He timidly stands and nods in the direction of the closet with a sheepish smile. You smile back at him and walk alongside him, you're hands brushing causing tingles to spread through your fingers.

"Keep it PG kiddies," Kim smirks before slamming the door plunging the two of you into darkness.

"Hey Nate," you breath taking a step closer to him.

"You're the only one that calls me that," he says, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear.

"Do you not like it?" You panic momentarily.

"I only like it when it comes from you."

You blush and smile coyly up at him. "Nate," you whisper gently, taking a step towards him.

"Nate," you whisper once again, grabbing a fistful of his shirt in your hands. You want him to understand how badly you want to kiss him at this very moment.

He tentatively puts his hands on your waist, staring at you with his innocent golden eyes. You smile once more at him before standing on your tippy toes to brush your nose with his.

"I'm going to kiss you now," you softly say before gently pressing your lips to his.

It's better than any kiss you've ever experienced before. Even though it was short, your lips are still tingling and you're breathing is slightly uneven. You're still on your toes, staring into Nathaniel's golden orbs, waiting for his reaction. He surprises you by wrapping his arms tightly around you and kissing you with more passion than you thought him capable of.

All mental processes stop as you fling your arms around his neck and kiss him back. You can feel your legs turning to jelly and your head swimming from how amazing lip locking with this hottie is. Nathaniel kisses you harder and you respond back. Touch for touch, kiss for kiss, uneven breath for uneven breath. You're sole focus is on him; you forget everything else. You don't even notice when Kim opens the door and is staring open-mouthed at the spectacle before her.

"Get it Nath!" She finally cheers after regaining her composure.

The two of you pull away from each other, a slight blush staining your cheeks, while Nathaniel's face is the color of a tomato. Kim loved to joke that he was asexual. Which you just proved completely incorrect. The student body president totally knew how to kiss a girl with passion.


End file.
